It's Been a While
by TheHedgieMaster
Summary: Elise has a problem. Recently Eggman has revived her memory of all the events in Sonic '06. Now remembering everything, she asks the doctor to send her to Mobius. Little does she know, Amy and Sonic have gotten a little bit close with each other since the events. Sonamlise triangle (SonicXAmyXElise)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night. The streets were basically deserted with the occasional people here or there talking or waiting for a bus. The princess ran around Soleanna looking for a specific scientist, an egg-shaped one nonetheless. With an umbrella in her hand, she was running towards one of the scientist's newest laboratories. Water was splashing into her heels and up to her pantyhose. She was recklessly running and trying to prevent herself from falling. Two nights before, she had gotten a letter and a video from Dr. Eggman, and he proclaimed that he could help her reach a goal hers, to be reunited with Sonic the Hedgehog. She knew that loving him was a huge mistake. A human and an animal wouldn't go over well with her subjects, no matter if he was a beloved hero. Closing her umbrella, she cautiously walked up the marble stairs to the gigantic maple doors of the Doctor's lab. Using the golden doorknocker she waited a couple of minutes before a yellow robot opened the door. "Decoe, has the princess arrived?!"

"Y-yes sir, she's here!" Decoe opened the door while bowing to let the lovesick princess in. Elise started twiddling her fingers while walking on the black and white checkered floors. All around her were pictures and statues of the insane and self-centered doctor. Striding up to her, Decoe whispered in her ear, "The Doctor has an 'exquisite' taste for art doesn't he?" After that comment Decoe rolled his eyes and ran in front of Elise opening the doors to Eggman's chamber. As soon as she walked in the doors slammed behind her and Eggman let out one of his infamous laughs. Spinning around in chair he faced the princess and put his elbows on a desk in front of him.

"So princess, you wish to go see Sonic again." Eggman asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Eggman, it's just so hard now that I remembered everything, I need to see him again. I have to make sure he loves me back." While Elise was confessing this all to Eggman, his grin grew bigger and bigger.

"_Time to cause conflict on Sonic's oh so perfect world then. I took a short break before trying to defeat Sonic again, but when this little princess tries to pull moves on Sonic, he's going to have huge problems on his half!" _"Okay Princess, I'm going to need some of your DNA right quick. At this sentence, Eggman reached over the desk and plucked a strand of Elise's hair."

"Ouch, you know I could have done it myself you know." Elise says barely above a whisper. Ignoring her complaining, Eggman inserted her hair into a machine. He started typing on the machine entering where Elise was destined to go.

"Okay Elise, if you would, please step into that capsule over there." Eggman said as he pointed to the transport capsule in a far left corner. Quickly walking to the capsule Elise turned around and gave the doctor a smile.

"Thank you Dr. Eggman, I'll never know how to repay you with this."

"It's my pleasure princess, have a nice time reuniting with that blue pest.

~Somewhere on Mobius~

"Sonic, come back here!" Once again the sakura colored was chasing our beloved blue hero. Legs pumping and breathing hard, Amy Rose didn't realize that there was a visible tree root in her running path. "Sonic-ahh!" Her red boot snagged on the root making her fall on her chest, "owww….Sonic why can't you just slow down a little bit? Standing up and brushing her hair back into place, Amy Rose stood up and headed toward where her hero ran. This was too important for her to just give up and walk away. On the other hand, Sonic had no idea that Amy had fallen chasing him. He continued to run until he reached a secluded part in the Mystic Ruins. He checked behind him to see if Amy was still searching for him. As soon as he was sure Amy wasn't around, he leaned on a tree and sank to the ground.

"Ames, you just never give up do you?" He smiled as he thought about the rose of the group. Her name was like a play on words. She was beautiful on the outside, but mess with her and you get thorns. Chases like this haven't been as frequent as they used to be, in fact, they rarely happen now. _'You know I can't love you, it'd be dangerous for everyone. That's the main reason _none_ of us are dating now.' _ Above Sonic, there was a bird's nest. They seemed to be cardinals, but there was something different about these birds. They were sending out an irregular chirp, one that only sounds when there is an irregular presence, force, or aura around. Sonic quickly stood up and took a couple of steps back. Out of nowhere a radiant light started forming. It stayed in a small ball for about a minute until it expanded greatly. _'Sweet Mobius, what's going on?'_ Sonic asked himself as the light knocked him back into a tree. Rubbing his head after recovering, Sonic stared at the approaching silhouette. A brown hedgehog in a white dress with a golden cross across the chest came walking out. The little feathers in her hair were swaying slowly. "E-Elise is that you?" The last time our hero saw her, she had no idea who she was. Not only was he surprised to see her, but she was a hedgehog!

"Sonic, it's great to see you again." The princess curtsied and walked over to Sonic, encasing him in a huge embrace. At this motion Sonic's body grew stiff. He slowly began to wrap his arms around her his weariness turning into comfort. After letting go, Elise stepped back and did a little spin. "Sonic, what do you think? You know I did this for you don't you?" Elise quickly flashed a smile. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Elise, I don't know what to say."

"I do…" Both hedgehogs looked up to see a pink hedgehog with her hands on her knees panting.

"Ames? I thought you-" Amy glared at Sonic so hard he stopped in mid sentence. She raised her hand but slowly put it back down. Instead she slowly clenched her fists and looked down to the ground tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"Sonic, I thought you liked me..." Sonic put a hand into his quills. He was most definitely not going to tell Amy he liked her. Not because he was too shy, but because Elise was standing next to him with an expression that was hard to read.

_'Seems like I've gotten myself into a bit of a situation' _Sonic thought. When Sonic looked up, he saw Amy walking away slowly.

"I'll see you later though, right?" Amy just ignored him and continued to walk. "I'm just going to show Elise around okay?"

"Whatever Sonic, do whatever you want." Amy wasn't mad that he was with Elise, she was mad that he didn't tell her he had feelings for the human princess. _'Sonic, why is everything in your life always so complicated?' _Amy asked herself while wandering in a meadow. She suddenly stopped to lay against a tree to be lost in her thoughts. Thinking about all the time Sonic and Elise would be spending together. Without her.


	2. Announcement!

Alert:

Sorry I haven't been updating recently. I've been busy in my social life a whole bunch. So I guess I'll get on with the announcements. _Retrieving My Rose_ is put on hold because I'm having MASSIVE writer's block with this story. I don't know where it's supposed to be going and how I'm going through with it, so if you have any ideas or suggestions _please_ PM me so I can collect some inspiration. An It's_ Been a While_ chapter is currently underway. I've got a good idea about what's going to happen and it should be ready in about a couple of weeks, maybe a month if I'm busy. Most importantly, I am editing _Ignored and Confused_ right now. Chapter 1 has been edited and I'm currently working on chapter 2. You should check that out because it's _way_ better than the original, plus you can re-cap on the series while I try to put the story back on track. I'd like to thank all the people who took the time to read this and understand why I haven't been updating recently. You guys are the reason I love writing these stories. And once again, PLEASE send me those ideas for _Retrieving My Rose _this story needs help BAD. This announcement will be posted on the three stories I have mentioned. Don't forget to check out my one-shots too if you feel like reading anything else.

Hedgie out

~TheHedgieMaster~


End file.
